


Bucky’s Daughter

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Bucky’s daughter and you and Wanda have been dating. Wanda brings you to meet the Avengers and you see your dad.





	Bucky’s Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“What if they don’t like me?” You nervously asked Wanda as you both walked towards the Avengers tower hand in hand.

You and Wanda had met one day when you were at a bookstore you loved to go to. You were looking for this book one of your friends told you about when you noticed her. You couldn’t help but look at her, she was just gorgeous. 

You were about to go talk to her but you got a text from your father telling you that he needed to see you. You had left the bookstore thinking that would be the last time you saw her, but a few days later you ran into her at the same bookstore. A few weeks later Wanda had asked you out on a date and you started dating not long after that.

Now here you were, a few months later walking to the Avengers tower to meet Wanda’s teammates, the people who became like family to her. They wanted to meet the person Wanda was dating.

Wanda gently squeezed your hand. “Don’t worry, my love. They’re going to love you.” She kissed your cheek. You blushed, you hoped she was right. 

You both walked into the tower, Wanda pulled you into the elevator. You took a deep breath to try and calm your nerves. Wanda rubbed her thumb over your knuckles, you looked over at her and gave her a loving smile. 

The elevator doors opened, Wanda walked out with you right next to her, her hand never letting go of yours. Everyone was looking at you but then you looked over and saw someone you weren’t expecting to see.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” You looked at your father with a confused look on your face. What was he doing here?

He walked over to you and Wanda. “I work with her. (Y/N), why are you here? We’re waiting to meet the person Wanda has been dating.”

“She’s my girlfriend.” You said with a bright smile on your face. That was when he noticed that you two were holding hands.

Wanda looked at you with wide eyes. She was freaking out because this was the first time you’ve called her your girlfriend but also because Bucky is your dad. She’s mostly freaking out because she’s seen how Bucky can get on missions, he can get pretty scary.

“Wanda?” You look at her with concern written on your face. “Are you okay?”

“I… um yea.” She moved closer to you, you wrapped your arm around her.

Bucky was looking at you both with a serious look but then he slowly smiles. He nods towards Wanda. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else dating my daughter, I’m glad it’s you Wanda.”

“Wait a second.” Tony walks forward. “How come we never knew you had a daughter?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Your father turned and glared at him. “The same reason I didn’t tell her I was an Avenger. I wanted to keep her safe.” 

You walked over to him and gave him a hug, he hugged you back immediately. “I appreciate that you wanted to keep me safe dad.” You smiled up at him before you pulled away and went back over to Wanda, you placed a kiss on her cheek. “But I have you as my father and my girlfriend is a badass.” You pulled her into your arms.

Wanda nuzzled her face into your neck as she blushed. You kissed the top of her head and smiled at how adorable she was, you couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky you were. 


End file.
